


Запах яблок

by Dear_Al



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, celtic mythology - Freeform, life after death
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-20 08:01:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19372567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dear_Al/pseuds/Dear_Al





	Запах яблок

Первое, что он чувствует, даже прежде, чем открыть глаза, это запах яблок. Сочных, спелых настолько, что под полупрозрачной кожицей виден бродящий внутри сок…такой, какой ему так и не довелось почувствовать в Годриковой лощине. Когда он уносил оттуда ноги, плоды только-только начинали окончательно поспевать.

Давнее воспоминание снова вызывает короткую, простреливающую боль с той стороны груди, где сердце.

\- Ты очнулся, - в голосе говорящего одна только радость и что-то еще, теплое, как только начавшееся лето, но Геллерт все равно сжимается в ужасе. Он знает, кто это… И все дары и сама Смерть, он не готов смотреть в глаза Альбусу Дамблдору сейчас!

Разумеется, именно это Геллерт и делает. Про него многое можно сказать, но он не трус. Никогда не был и не будет.

Вот только от увиденного он вздрагивает и снова закрывает глаза. Потом открывает. Ничего не меняется.

\- Не пытайся вскочить, неугомонный, - притворно ворчит на него призрак прошлого и несмело улыбается по-юношески пухлыми губами. Тонкая шея, почти такая же светлая, как воротник рубашки, мягкие волны отливающих рыжиной волос…вот только глаза не те. Не такие, какие были у восемнадцатилетнего Альбуса, верящего в их путеводную звезду и великое будущее.  В этих слишком много боли и неверия. Усталости. И надежды. Как сразу после дуэли, когда они виделись вживую последний раз.

\- Альбус… - он приподнимается на локте, с удивлением понимая, что поверхность под ним не ровная, она покачивается, а тихий шелест вокруг – это вода…вода, бьющаяся о борта лодки. А у Альбуса в руках шест. Как у перевозчика, в мир мертвых. Он ведь умер, верно? Они оба, если уж быть точным. Это что, такое извращенное чувство юмора у смерти? Наказание? Вечно видеть и помнить, что натворил? Или просто наваждение, последнее воспоминание погасшего от авады разума? -Ты мне снишься?

Тот закатывает глаза и, не говоря ни слова, наклоняется и щипает за щеку. Больно щипает!

\- Ты… - выдыхает Геллерт неверяще, держась за больное место. – Я… Где мы?

\- На Авалоне, - невозмутимо отзывается Альбус и, снова взяв шест двумя руками, толкается от дна, лодка движется вперед. Потом прищуривается, вглядывается вперед, хотя мир вокруг них состоит, кажется, только из тумана, плеска волн и яблочного запаха, и уверенно заявляет. – Скоро будем дома.

Ловит его напряженный взгляд и со слегка смущенным смешком поясняет.

\- На дворец не рассчитывай, это просто хижина, но довольно удобная. Можно было, конечно, расстараться и возвести хоть второй Хогвартс, хоть Камелот, как Мерлин, но…

\- Мерлин! Авалон! В какой рассадник ваших британских мифов меня занесло?! – возмущается Геллерт, больше потому, что никак не может придумать, что он должен сказать. Ну и потому что все происходящее немного чересчур. Можно драться с врагом, с туманом, с системой, образом жизни и человеческой глупостью. Но не с туманом и этим всепонимающим и всепрощающим взглядом напротив. – Мне вроде как ближе чертоги Вальхаллы, а не эта ваша пасторально-фермерская идиллия!

\- А тебя там кто-то ждет в вашей Вальхалле? – проницательно интересуется Альбус и едва заметно улыбается. Даже не улыбка, так, ее тень. Он хочет возразить. Напомнить про своих сторонников и сподвижников – _не только у тебя были ученики, профессор_ …возразить, что поколения благородных предков…и все это осыпается, отмирает перед этой недоулыбкой.

\- Ты меня ждал?

Альбус молча кивает.

\- Долго?

\- Не очень, - снова улыбка, более явная. – Всего одно новое свойство драконьей крови открыл.

\- Хочешь сказать, меня ждет вечность, проведенная в алхимической лаборатории?! – Геллерт спорит по инерции. Плевать ему – лаборатория, хижина, дворец, хоть маггловские окопы. Лишь бы вместе. И Альбус это, конечно, знает.

\- Это не конец пути, - поясняет он. – Просто остановка. Чтобы душа окрепла, как говорят местные ведьмы. Потом можно сесть на поезд ии ехать дальше.

\- Поезд? Ты что, явился на Авалон на поезде?! Ужасное пренебрежение традициями, даже для тебя!

\- Прогресс не стоит на месте. Довольствуйся тем, что хотя бы твое прибытие обставлено, как положено! – Альбус смеется. Потом протягивает руку вверх, и достает ее из тумана уже с яблоком в ладони. Откусывает за раз почти половину и бросает остаток Геллерту, подмигивая. Запах в воздухе усиливается и становится более медовым.

Геллерт глотает крупитчатую сочную мякоть, поднимает глаза и, наконец, видит раскинувшийся перед ним остров.

 


End file.
